


第二次-END

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [44]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-END

在鄉下沒待上多久，隔天下午就回到都市了，畢竟翹班了兩天，手機訊息被他們有意的忽略，呈現爆炸的狀態

等著他們的是堆滿公文的辦公桌，兩人無奈的笑著，把這個當作是甜蜜的負擔吧，雙雙埋頭於堆積如山的公文裡

等到把事情處理完一天又過去了，順榮夜裡偷偷爬起來，播了通電話

「詳細的計畫嗎，明天見面聊，就這樣說定了……嗯拜拜……」

「這麼晚了還要聊公事」知勳從背後環住順榮「我改天要跟努那說，別虐待我家倉鼠了」

被知勳小小嚇著的順榮起了一些雞皮疙瘩，不自然的回應

「別這樣，努那也是想盡善盡美啊」

偷偷利用一下自己的秘書努那，好在知勳還呈現迷濛狀態趴在順榮身上又快睡著了

抱起他回到床上，親吻額頭繼續他們的好夢

不過好景不長，隔日知勳接到權媽的急call，說黃媽得了流感，整天病懨懨的，平時很喜歡一個人自由自在的黃媽，一直說著要知勳陪，否則不吃藥

知勳聽了著消息不疑有他，畢竟自己身邊也一定黏著權順榮，媽媽生病想要兒子照顧是理所當然的，知勳還為黃媽終於會黏他了而感到高興，飛奔回了家，照顧自家媽媽，這可就苦了順榮

近期公司也沒有什麼會議可以開，偏偏工作又一大堆天天都得加班，知勳也是白天得上班晚上得照顧媽媽，兩人已經幾天沒有見面了，只能講電話，今天更是說沒幾句就要掛斷，順榮委屈的鬧起彆扭，換來知勳的不爽

「哼，李知勳最討厭了，說幾句話就要掛斷，只有我在想你，不公平，我也生一場病好了」

「你說什麼呢，我也很想你啊，但是媽媽生病不能不照顧啊」

「我知道，我只是想要跟你多聊幾句嘛」

「所以就要用自己的健康來開玩笑？權順榮你真得無理取鬧欸」

「我哪裡無理取鬧，我連撒撒嬌都不行嗎？為什麼要生氣，最討厭李知勳了」

嘟嘟……嘟

「莫名奇妙！」

被順榮掛掉電話後知勳的第一個反應，隨後甩掉自己的手機

「這哪是撒嬌啊，哼，我就故意不聯絡你！」

兩人如果要比誰比較幼稚一定是不相上下的

他們就這樣維持了三天不見面不講電話不傳訊息，說不聯絡的那個人整天死死盯這手機看著是否有新訊息

就連晚上給媽媽煮粥都不忘把視線離開手機

「臭權順榮，你竟然都沒有打電話給我」

幾天下來知勳也開始想念順榮了

「還是我先給他傳個訊息好了」

差點按下了發送鍵時知勳止住了，心想著明明是他無理取鬧為什麼我要低頭

「啊嘶……」

於是知勳的手指被自己正在煮的那鍋粥給燙到了，趕緊關火用水沖涼，懊惱的握著燙紅的手指

「都是權順榮啦！煩死了！」

陪著媽媽吃完晚餐，兩人坐在餐桌前閒聊

「好吃嗎？」

「跟我煮的還差那麼一點」

黃媽故意用雙手比出一大段距離，惹來他的抗議

「媽！」

「好啦~跟你開個玩笑」黃媽指了指知勳手上燙紅的痕跡「跟順榮吵架了？」

「唉……說不上是吵架，就是鬧了彆扭」

「你們啊，就是黏在一起太久了，才會分開一下就這樣」

「我以為分開三年，順榮早就習慣沒我在身邊，我也以為我不會幾天沒聯絡就想他想的要命」

說到這裡知勳的表情暗了暗，有些無奈的嘲笑鬧彆扭的兩人

「就是因為失去過才更知道在身邊的好，別想太多，我其實好的差不多了，明天陪我去逛逛街，就放你回去找順榮」

「一言為定」

（……分隔線……）

黃媽果真說到做到，隔天一早就把知勳挖起來，從早餐開始他們的約會，要知勳陪他去郊外的風景區散步，再到百貨公司，要知勳試一件件的衣服，從頭到腳，從工作到休閒到運動再到睡衣，全部買了一趟一下，知勳手上滿滿的購物袋，都是自己的衣服

「媽，你都買我的，也買一點你自己的吧」

黃媽勾著知勳的手，貼在知勳手臂上

「欸~我跟你權媽出國都不知道買了多少了，我啊一直都想像這樣跟兒子出來逛街幫他買衣服，你就陪媽過過癮吧」

「好~以後我一有空就陪你逛街」

「這才是我的乖兒子……」

兩人走累了，找了家咖啡廳坐下來，其實知勳這一整天三不五時就看一下手機來電

「呀，等誰的電話啊」

「媽你別明知故問啦」

可是順榮沒有因為自己一直看手機而打來電話，正當知勳垂下肩膀嘆氣時，手機突然響了

興奮的看了來電者，仍然不是順榮，而是凈漢哥

「喂？哥」

「知勳知勳知勳！」

一接起來就被凈漢大聲攻擊

「哥，我聽的到小聲點」

「你幾天沒來了，都不想哥嗎？快點給我過來，權順榮也一起叫來」

「可是……我們已經四天沒聯絡了欸」

「你打給他不就好了，欸我靈感來了先掛，掰」

「欸……哥……」

對面的黃媽努力憋笑，也就凈漢能讓知勳有這種反應

「知勳，有個藉口了，快打給順榮啊」

「啊喔……不是我主動的喔，是因為凈漢哥喔」

「是，我知道」

嘟……嘟……嘟……您播的電話無法接聽請稍後在播

這下尷尬了……知勳故作正定的挑眉

「算了……是他不接的，媽你跟我去吧」

「好啊」

黃媽為了不讓場面更尷尬，欣然答應了，知勳就這麼帶著一張臭臉，來到勝哲的店，今天似乎沒開店，鐵門都沒升起，進門前被黃媽拉住了，伸出手指拉開他的嘴角

「別臭著一張臉，小心你進去被你凈漢哥捉弄」

這才讓知勳微微的放鬆，邁開腳步進門

「Surprise!!! 」

沒想到一開門，就迎來了手拉炮，和眾人的大喊，還沒回過神來，音樂開始奏起

韓東根 - 我要重寫這小說的結局

시계가 반대로 돌아가고 있어  
時間在倒轉

TV속 영화가 되감아지고 있어  
電視機裡電影在倒映

내렸던 빗물이 올라가고 있어  
落下的雨水往回升

잊었던 기억이 돌아오고 있어  
忘掉的記憶再回來

도로 위에 차들이 반대로 달리고  
路上的行車反向行進著

온 세상의 모든 게 다 거꾸로 움직여  
世界上的一切都顛倒進行著

지금 나는 계속 반대로 뒷걸음질 치며  
現在 我持續倒踩著步伐

그날의 너에게 돌아가고 있어  
向著那天的你走去

站在舞台上唱歌的是順榮，特別的嗓音，深情的演唱

知勳緊緊的盯著順榮，他一步步的走向自己，將自己帶到最中央的位子

順榮牽著知勳的手，視線停留在還有些錯愕的臉上

운명 같은 만남 너무 아픈 결말  
命運般的相遇 太悲傷的結局

난 이 소설의 끝을 다시 써보려 해  
我要重寫這小說的結尾

내 한 권의 사랑 마지막 장면엔  
我這一份愛情最後的場面

니가 있어야 해 그래야 말이 되니까  
一定要有你 那才像話

「知勳吶……還記得這首歌嗎？雖然有點……不適合這個氣氛，不過對我來說意義重大，你第一次帶我來這裡，唱的歌」

「嗯……」

「那時候我們都很開心，以為日子會越來約好，一直這麼開心下去」

「可是……我離開了……對不起」

順榮搖搖頭

「你沒有做錯，你只是盡你最大的努力保護我，保護媽媽」  
「知勳吶……在你第一次成為我的男朋友的時候，我覺得我很幸運，可以擁有你這麼特別獨一無二的男朋友，所以在失去你的時候我覺得天就要塌下來了，我被那個天壓的喘不過氣，我甚至以為那就是我們的結局」

「權順榮……」知勳已經開始哽咽

「你回來的那一天，我在那場宴會上看到你，差一點就沒忍住直接衝上台抱住你」

「還好你忍住了」

「我的生命裡時隔三年總算看到曙光了，經過很多很多的努力，終於讓太陽再次高高掛上，讓你再次成為我的愛人，之後又遇到了一大堆的苦難，有時候我真得會想，我們愛情中的考驗也太多了一點，凈漢哥跟勝哲哥好像沒有我們這麼多」

知勳忍不住輕笑「小心你被凈漢哥整啊」

「權順榮你小心一點啊」附和的不是凈漢而是勝哲

不過順榮今天才管不了這麼多

「歷經千辛萬苦，今天我想要給我們一起重寫的小說結局畫上句點」

順榮突然放開知勳的手，從自己的口袋拿出一個戒指，單膝跪在知勳面前

「這是我三年前出差時買的戒指，跟我手上的是一對，我本來想要回國後，找個時間跟你求婚的，沒想到拖到現在才能給你」

知勳看著戒指眼淚止不住的滾落臉頰

「加加減減四年過去了，我們年紀變大了，也變了很多，但是沒有變的就是我還是很愛很愛你

李知勳，我想把第二次變成最後一次

你願意最後一次成為我的他嗎？」

知勳雖然淚流滿面卻勾起微笑，用力的點頭，在眾人皆知勳歡呼下，順榮起身替他戴上尾戒

此時的順榮也留下歡喜的淚水，兩人旁若無人的擁吻

捨不得離開的唇，一下一下的輕碰，最後抵著對方的額頭，知勳輕聲的說

「我願意」

尾聲

一夜的派對，兩人喝了不少的酒，回到家一起洗澡，微醺狀態下在浴室裡就來了一次甜蜜的歡愛，不知幾次的濃情蜜意翻雲覆雨，最後雙雙躺倒在柔軟的床上

知勳躺在順榮的臂彎裡，抬起手欣賞自己手指上新戴上的物品，順榮在其耳後問

「喜歡嗎？」

「嗯，非常喜歡」

知勳翻過身和愛人對望

「我想了想，那天你是故意跟我鬧彆扭的？然後故意不聯絡我的？」

計謀被拆穿了抿著雙唇點點頭

「就是想要給你驚喜嘛……」

光著的胸膛被知勳不輕不重的拍響

「呀！你知道我有多想你嗎？」

順榮忍不住哈哈大笑，把知勳揉進自己的懷裡

「你笑什麼？」

沒有回答順榮只是更緊的抱著知勳，知勳也沒打算追問就這麼靜靜待在他懷裡

不知沉默了多久，順榮啟口

「真好」

「哪方面」

「所有一切……」

彎彎笑眼對望著，承載著快樂和深情

這一生你永遠都是我的他

第二次 成為「我的」他……End


End file.
